Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Play the Jester (ジェスターを再生)
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: There are times where you are blissfully unaware, running through a field of flowers and then there are times where you are running through a field of flowers trying to get away from an insane pineapple teen with a god complex. [Self-Insert of a Different Kind. Character Replacement] [HIATUS]


_**Chapter One: That Guy from Italy**_

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is © of Amano Akira. Original Character is mine. [I will not be posting this again]**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor/Supernatural/Family/Friendship/Action/Adventure**

 **Original Word Count: 2,331**

 **Warning: Original Character wit a twist. Mentions of other series within.**

* * *

 _"You're in my world now." -Charles Xavier (x-men apocalypse)_

* * *

There are times where you are blissfully unaware, running through a field of flowers and then there are times where you are running through a field of flowers trying to get away from an insane pineapple teen with a god complex who just invoked a series of past lives and their memories. This was not how he wanted to spend his hospital time-actually not how he wanted to spend them at all give or take. Well he was getting a head of himself...man if only things could of stayed so simple.

* * *

Suoh Nagi was only eight five years old when he got into his first accident which resulted in a hospital visit, darting in front of a car to save a petrified bluebird with a broken wing, it was also when he first met Rokudo Mukuro, a little boy a tad bit older than him in his dreams. Which to say the least scared the shit out of him, more so when the pineapple child mentioned he was intriguing and opened up a flood gate his poor little five year old self could not handle. Though the very last life he had apparently lived was one where he was born a woman named Izumi, she had married a large man who ran a butcher shop and became Curtis Izumi, she took on two annoying brats as Alchemy students to try and atone for the sins she committed which resulted in losing her lower organs. This made Nagi stop and pause, slowly glancing back at the male and his first words spoken were, "This is messed up, every life I lose my organs? Hope this is different." with those words his fate was sealed as the knowledge of many lives filled him, the one to stick out the most was the memory of his first life which caused him to blanch, "Oh fuck, I'm fucking Dokuro Chrome...?!" of course he all but paled when he saw the look on the pineapple child, "Well, shit." perhaps he should not curse, he is technically five years old and going through a crisis of identity.

* * *

Suoh Nagi found out who his father was at age eleven and from then on was taken away by him. He wondered if it was a divine blessing or a curse. He knew his mother used to be a looker, and she became jaded and a money grubber when his talents as a magician came in along and if he was not making her money he was deemed useless and better off dead, but here he was, being forced on an international flight to Italy with his father only to be greeted by his apparent older brother who promptly tripped over himself in a rush to greet them, it was not even a full six months by time his father fell ill and passed on and his brother became the Tenth head of his apparent family which caused the reaction of, "Well, shit." he knew Mukuro would be enjoying this right about now once he mind raped him. He needed some pineapple wards-wait was that a baby in a fedora? Well double shit. That unfortunately was said aloud which got him a strong kick to the head.

* * *

Suoh Nagi did not understand how this had happened but he had awoken to Mist Flames from the constant contact he had with Rokudo Mukuro in his dreams as well as the visits from the Mist Arcobaleno Viper. So when the incident that caused the original Nagi to get hospitalized (Though it was majorly different in how, he won't go into details), he was not pleased to know Mukuro had already claimed him despite being able to hold his own illusion of organs. At that moment though he knew from the way his older brother smiled at him happily and troubled while the demonic baby gave some sort of sadistic expression, he knew his brother had sold him off. That bastard.

 _ **(Location: Sicily, Italy)**_

Suoh Nagi was fourteen now, he wore a top hat that sat precariously on the sided of his head, deep amethyst eyes shinned with amusement as he spun a joker card upon his gloved index finger, he could just hear the gossiping women about the tattoos he had under his eyes and on his cheeks, his lips tugging up into a small grin as he tossed the card into the air, watching it float lazily back into the deck before he adjusted his crisp white shirt, straightened up his tie, and readjusted his vest, his silk dress pants were tailored just right to him as well as his nice dress shoes, "The show is about to begin..." the one person-well two people he confided in were his current employer and a man who was like a grandfather to him (He blames Sky attraction), "Excuse me, ladies." walking by he ignored the sighs before he came to a stop at the door and leant against it, eyes glancing downwards, "...Mm...you shouldn't leave a kid in a bar." of course he was ignored which was fine by him, he knew he'd get it later so instead he took in the appearance of his caretaker (Morel like devilish owner who won't let him get away-no wait that was Mukuro). Shaking his head, he gave a nod as he took in the small infants appearance. Trademark Fedora with an orange cloth? Check. A nicely tailored suit? Check. A green gecko? Check. Beady black eyes that can see into your soul and make you do their bidding? Check.

"It's Reborn...looks like you were called by the old man again."

"Must be tough being popular. Going to Roma next? Venezia?"

Nagi gave a small snort as he flicked his wrist causing a beautiful blue butterfly to appear and float around, he grinned as it landed on Leon and the small creature simply sneezed, though he felt a grimace come upon him as he felt his concentration slip and his breath hitch. The sudden assurance of familiar flames entered him which caused a troubled look to come upon his face, 'Mukuro...thanks...' he knew the other was doing it for his own gain but with this he did not have to strain himself. After all Mukuro was still the more powerful Mist user. He'd wager the best one of this timeline anyways.

"Giappone." Reborn finally spoke up as he let his gaze travel the bar to the two hitmen that were drinking just at the table a few feet from him and watched with satisfaction as they turned around alarmed.

"What!"

"The old man must've finally made up his mind."

Reborn let his head tip downwards as a small smirk slowly came upon his cherubic features, "Looks like it's going to be a long journey." with a shift he had jumped into the awaiting arms of his faithful slave-assistant. His faithful assistant. He was pleased to say that he was well trained.

"You know, when the curse gets broken, you so owe me." Nagi muttered under his breath as he walked along the cobble stone streets to his home, adjusting the baby in his arms who seemed to team with warmth. It was ironic how the Sun Flames are to heal and this devil was a user-oh hey Reborn is glaring.

"Nagi." Reborn started as his lips twitched upwards once they came upon the giant manor of his former student who was waiting anxiously in front of the main gates with his right-hand, "Are you ready?" his fedora shaded his eyes yet the glint could be felt.

Raising one hand to tip his own hat he gave a mysteriously playful smile, "It's showtime." and with a flick of his wrist, the top hat was thrown at his brother, bursting into blue and purple roses, leaving only petals in their place and a note and the memory of his elder brother looking like he just had a heart attack.

* * *

 ** _(Namimori, Japan. [Gifu Prefecture])_**

" _Tsuna, pass."_

Nagi blanched a bit as he watched the basketball slam into the face of the teen Reborn told him to watch, why was he stuck doing this? Well because no one can say no to that guy. Concealing himself with mist flames, he stood against the wall watching as the brunette fell to the floor holding his face and gave a slight frown, 'This is way different...then again it is the Nono's fault.' why no one pieced that together beat him. The man sealed his own family members Sky Flames! His brows began to furrow, 'Wait is that cannon or just fan speculation? Ah right this is no longer a simple series but my life. I wonder if this is less dangerous than my life back with Ed and Al...' shaking his head slowly, he had already integrated into the life at Namimori as a student who could not attend due to being hospitalized, 'Shamal works wonders and so does Shin-san...poor Celty.'

 _"Not again."_

 _"Come on, Tsuna!"_

Eyes narrowing he watched as the game ended and they ganged up on the poor kid, 'This is getting to sad. This is why Japan has the highest suicide rates.' he slowly began to walk over, unseen by others. Though he watched as the brunette went stiff. Oh? How interesting. Soon he came to a stop by the brunette and watched as he began to speak.

"Sor...sorry." Sawada Tsunayoshi knew today was going to be a bad day. He thought it would be good but it turned out how it normally did, once again he was being bullied into cleaning up the gym himself and apologizing. Even he knew that the pass was thrown that way on purpose and without thought and care. Though he had no idea what that strangle feeling was at this moment.

"So, can you do the cleaning?"

"We want to play during our precious after-school time."

"Uhhh..." Tsuna gave a small grimace as the broom was shoved into his hand and he was knocked back a bit, a small gasp leaving him until he froze up at the feelings of hands upon his shoulders causing him to shakily look around and behind him to see nothing, "H-Hie?!"

"We're counting on you."

"You can do it dame-Tsuna!"

"W-Wait a moment!" Tsuna gave a cry as he jerked away from the hands-no, no there was nothing there. Nope. No ghosts! He watched as his classmates left laughing all the way, his back turned as he grimaced and looked a bit sick at their taunting.

"Tests?"

"Flunked them all since he enrolled."

"Sports?"

"The team that dame-Tsuna is on always loses."

Nagi watched as they left, and then gave a small smirk as he had cast an illusion on the boys, distantly hearing them scream in fear once it dropped and showed the girl they were talking to was none other than the Demon of Namimori, 'I think...I may be a sadist.' came the distant thought as he glanced back at Tsuna. He knew he was majorly different than Chrome-no the original Nagi. One he was not a girl, two he had old memories (Which he wish he didn't, to be oblivious again would be great), three he already had Mukuro in a sense, and four he found out more on Nagi's background. If it was cannon he would never know for this was life now and not some story, 'What is he doing?' he gave a small sigh as he watched Tsuna drag the mop towards the barred windows.

"Alright, alright. I'm just an idiot and not athletic." Coming to a stop he gazed out the window with a grin, 'The reason someone useless like me comes to school is because...I get to see Sasagawa Kyoko.'

Nagi glanced out to see the girl smile and gave an odd look, 'Wait are there actual sparkles? What the shit? Even my mist flames can't do that-wait maybe she has a mist affinity?' a shudder ran up and down his spine at that, 'That is one idiotic girl so if she had mist flames holy crap...scary.' honestly he did not have to read minds to know what Tsuna had just thought. It was all over his face and he had to wonder how that smile seemed so innocent? It looked like a total dumbass derp smile.

" _Sorry to keep you waiting, Kyoko."_

 _"Oh, Mochida-senpai."_

Gasping a bit and reeling back slightly, Tsuna's eyes went wider as he saw Kyoko sit down under the window, and her friend kneel down to whisper, "!"

" _Well, I'll be going. I don't want to intrude."_

 _"Geez, Hana."_

Falling down, back against the wall, holding the broom to him, Tsuna was pale and in anguish, "She is seeing the kendo club's captain." he began to tremble a bit, "There is no reason to be at school now. I'm going home-HIIIIIIE!" coming out of self-pity mode he saw the very strangely dressed teen before him, his fright turned to one of puzzled alarm as a deck of cards was being shuffled, "U-Um..." he gazed at the other and was almost transfixed by the amethyst eyes, 'Are those...natural...?' he felt himself flush lightly as the handsome yet effeminate male before him gave a mysterious smile, "E-Erm! H-How long have you been there?! W-Why are you here"

Cocking his head to the side, Nagi simply gave a smile before he tossed a card towards the slightly older boy, "...To watch the show, of course." when the card distracted Tsuna, the misdirection given, he allowed his flames to swallow him whole and walk out of the gym with a light laugh as he heard the confused and shocked cry of the other, but he knew the other was holding the card. The Joker would slowly turn into the Emperor. After all...something's are just set in stone, no matter how hard one tries to change their fate, they can embrace it in a different way.

* * *

 **~Yuri's Corner~**

So I got a bit bored and had this thought in my head for a while. Normally I would never do an actual self-insert like this but I did it with a twist in a sense.

As you can see I thought about many characters who had a similar fate to Nagi/Chrome, losing organs and what not and finding other ways to somehow survive. For example Izumi from FMA is one of the most notable.

As for the family as you can guess it is our beloved Dino. I forgot the exact timeline when Dino's father did pass away so I was assuming it was before Reborn left for Japan and after Dino became official. Also from how Chrome looks, we can assume before her mother got wicked she was a beautiful woman. I want to say a Yamato Nadeshiko but as time goes on so do looks and personality. So in a sense half-siblings, that's just my weird little idea.

Also I figured Chrome and Mukuro do share similar flame wavelength and that is why he was able to find her and seek her out. I think establishing a connection like that would be more interesting but that's just me. Honestly this was an experiment, I might re-do this whole thing or might not. Who knows. All I know is I got off my ass and I finally did write something. If your curious about the voice I have chosen for Nagi I'll link it here.

https(Collen) watch? v= DBixv2U8RS4 (English Voice)

Still deciding on a Japanese voice.

if you have questions feel free to throw them at me, but if your going to be a critical dick head and just try and bash then do it in a PM unless you just want to be self-entitled and like do it there so everyone can see.

 **This is fanfiction. We use our imagination and ideas on how our beloved series go and etc, etc.**

Oh and here are some recommendations for good KHR fics.

The Narcoleptic Girl -Totoro504

Guadaganre -synpitou

The Baker's Daughter -LeftNotRight

The Hand You're Delt -Araceil (I highly recommend this and wish it would be updated, same as Guadaganre)


End file.
